Pacific Rim (action figures)
The Pacific Rim action figures produced by NECA were long-running series of highly detailed and articulated figures based on the Jaegers and Kaiju from the film Pacific Rim. From 2013 to 2016, NECA released a total of six "series" setsCloser Look: Pacific Rim Series 6 Action Figures, alongside a number of Deluxe and other assorted specialty figures, before ending the line in the summer of 2016.@NECA_TOYS "Series" Figures Each figure stands roughly 6" - 8" tall and is created directly from the digital files used by ILM in the making of the movie. Series One *Crimson Typhoon7″ Pacific Rim Action Figures Series 1 – Assortment *Gipsy Danger *Knifehead Series Two *Striker EurekaPacific Rim Series 2 Jaeger Action Figure Assortment *Leatherback *Battle-Damaged Gipsy Danger Series Three *Cherno AlphaPacific Rim Series 3 Jaeger Action Figure Assortment *Coyote Tango *TrespasserPacific Rim – Series 3 Kaiju Ultra Deluxe Action Figure Assortment *Battle-Damaged Knifehead Series Four *Tacit RoninPacific Rim – 7″ Scale Deluxe Action Figure – Series 4 Jaeger Assortment *Hong Kong Brawl Gipsy Danger Series Five *Anchorage Attack Gipsy DangerPacific Rim – 7″ Scale Action Figure – Series 5 Jaeger Assortment *Romeo Blue Series Six *Horizon BravePacific Rim – 7” Scale Action Figures – Series 6 Jaeger Assortment *Reactor Blast Gipsy Danger Ultimate Series * Ultimate Striker EurekaPacific Rim – 7″ Scale Action Figure – Ultimate Striker Eureka * Ultimate Gipsy DangerPacific Rim – 7″ Scale Action Figure – Ultimate Gipsy Danger with LED Lights Speciality Releases 18 Inch Series Jaegers *Gipsy DangerPacific Rim – 18″ Gipsy Danger Action Figure with LED Lights *Battle-Damaged Gipsy DangerPacific Rim 18" Action Figure Battle-Damaged Gipsy Danger with Light Up Plasma Cannon Arm *Cherno Alpha"18 Cherno Alpha - @NECA_TOYS - Twitter.com *Striker Eureka@NECA_TOYS - "18 Inch Striker Eureka on the Way! Kaiju *KnifeheadNECA's Twitter page Deluxe Series *ScunnerScunner - KAIJU Action Figure *AxeheadPacific Rim – 7″ Ultra Deluxe Action Figure – Kaiju Axehead *OtachiPacific Rim – 7″ Ultra Deluxe Action Figure – Kaiju Otachi *Flying OtachiPacific Rim Kaiju Flying Otachi 7" Ultra Deluxe Action Figure *MutavorePacific Rim – 7″ Scale Ultra Deluxe Action Figure – Mutavore *HardshipSDCC 2015 - NECA Pacific Rim - The Toyark Other *Baby Otachi Rubber FigurinePacific Rim 6" Rubber Figurine Baby Otachi *Anteverse Gipsy Danger *Battle at the Docks Gipsy Danger (Action Figure)SDCC 2015 - NECA Pacific Rim - The Toyark Comic-Con Exclusives *Pacific Rim End Titles Jaeger Action FiguresSDCC Feature Friday #2: Exclusive “End Titles” Pacific Rim Action Figure 3-Pack! *Pacific Rim Chibi Replica FiguresTopless Robot Exclusive In-Package Reveal NECA Scalers *NECA Scalers Knifehead (Action Figure) Series 2NECA Reveals Scalers Wave 2 Assortment *NECA Scalers Gipsy Danger (Action Figure) Series 3NECA Reveals Scalers Series 3: Gipsy Danger, Godzilla, Plus More Marvel and DC! HeroClix Kaiju *KnifeheadNECA *Slattern *Raiju *Scunner *Leatherback Jaegers *Gipsy Danger *Striker Eureka *Cherno Alpha *Crimson Typhoon *Coyote Tango Trivia *March 2015, NECA teased the possibility of a Brawler Yukon specialty action figure was in production.NECA Teases Pacific Rim Brawler Yukon Figure@NECA_TOYS March 24, 2015 July 2015, they reported that the planned Brawler Yukon figure would be a 2016 release.@NECA_TOYS July 6, 2015 In 2016 NECA's rights to Pacific Rim expired@NECA_TOYS - September 1, 2016 and the company ceased production of their Pacific Rim figures.NECA will not be producing Pacific Rim: Uprising figures@NCA_TOYS - February 16, 2017 The rights have since gone to Tamashii Nations and Bandai.@TamashiiNations - February 17, 2017 External Links ;Use the following links as primary sources for reference *NECA Online - Pacific Rim *NECA Online - HeroClix - Pacific Rim *@NECA_TOYS - Twitter.com *NECA Official Facebook References }} Category:Merchandise Category:Tie-Ins Category:NECA Category:HeroClix